1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fire prevention in fields wherein a fire preventing aqueous suspension of magnesium ammonium phosphate is sprayed onto weeds in fields, e.g., forests, wastelands, vacant land, road side slants, especially along side of highways, whereby the extended periods of fire prevention effects are attained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weed fires are often caused by campfire residues or lit cigarette butts in forests, wastelands, vacant lots, road side slants or the like, and such fires have been the cause of high property damage. Heretofore, no effective method for preventing such fires has been known. It had been attempted to cut the dried weeds by hand or by a machine for fire prevention, particularly in road side slants. However, it can be quite difficult to cut down weeds and moreover, the stems and roots of the dried weeds will often remain even after the cutting, which can be fire producing.
It is known that ammonium phosphate is useful as a fire-proofing agent. However, the solubility of ammonium phosphate in water is quite high, so that, when ammonium phosphate is used as the base of a fire-proofing agent, it will be easily washed away by rain or snow after spraying. Thus, the fire prevention effect is rapidly reduced and shortlived.
It had been contemplated to use condensed phosphates, e.g., ammonium polyphosphate and a resin emulsion; however, the condensed phosphates are readily hydrolyzed by air, rain and sun-light and will also be washed down.
A need exists therefore for an effective means of reducing the fire hazard attributable to dried weeds.